


The Arrival of Buttercup

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baby Animals, Cows, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, Roses, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Claude and Hilda gift their partners with a baby wyvern, who flies her way into everyone’s hearts.





	The Arrival of Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7LittleNumbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7LittleNumbers/gifts).

Lorenz looked out over his family rose garden with justifiable pride. The Gloucester roses were renowned across the Alliance; it was a reputation that he intended to cultivate, to flourish long past his eventual demise. Roses were thematic throughout his estates, and commonplace throughout his lands. One couldn’t find a single village without a rose motif somewhere. Even their prosperous, famous dairy farms were graced with the flower in some way or another.

Lorenz tapped his fingers on the railing of his estate’s second-story terrace. His gaze roamed past the garden to the stables, then back to the gardens where he caught sight of his husband’s dark, wavy hair, in-and-out of view before he could catch more than a glimpse. He sighed, impatient, and turned away. “Hilda, it seems as if Claude has finally retrieved his gift. That took him quite a bit of time. Should I be concerned?”

“Whaaaat? Naaah,” Hilda waved a hand flippantly, “the gift will be fine, trust me.” As was her tendency whenever she visited, she had already made herself comfortable. Sitting at Lorenz’ outdoor tea table with Marianne, she sipped from a floral-themed tea cup with casual grace. She sat so close to Mari that they were touching, arms linked together and Mari’s cheeks pink from all the little kisses shared between them. Lorenz, despite his growing impatience for the long-awaited mystery gift, couldn’t help but smile at the adorable and loving conduct of his partners.

“Lorenz,” Marianne’s gentle voice summoned him back to the table as she spoke, “why not wait for Claude with us? Oh, hello,” she giggled as he slid in beside her, taking her hand with an adoration that would never fade.

“You make a good point. I should enjoy your company while we have the time to spare,” he agreed, kissing the back of her hand gently. Hilda held her hand out for similar treatment, which he happily obliged. It pleased him to pepper them with such sweet, sincere affections; it pleased him even more to see their joy, to watch Marianne blush and to see Hilda’s smile sweeten with sincerity.

The sound of the balcony door opening drew Lorenz’ attention. He glanced to the side, wondering what gift Claude would bring. Expecting a box of some sort, if the item was large enough to warrant one, he almost asked before he got a good look at what was within Claude’s arms; the question fled, leaving him with a mouth open but no sound coming out.

“Hey everyone, sorry about that,” Claude said casually, despite the white, wiggling baby wyvern in his arms. Leaves and other bits of shrubbery were caught upon his clothes, while the wyvern in his arms stubbornly clutched a rose, stem and all, in her jaws; distantly, Lorenz realized that her scales and tough nature likely protected her from the thorns. “She got out of the stables and had a bit of an adventure,” he explained apologetically, “And before you ask, nothing really important was damaged, I promise.”

“Ta-dah!” Hilda squeezed both Marianne and Lorenz’ hands, grinning as shamelessly as Claude. “Our gift to you two, straight from Almyra.” Claude brought the gift to their table, letting the curious, and now rose-scented, wyvern baby sniff at Lorenz’ expensive tea set.

“Oh, she’s so curious,” Marianne whispered in awe, reaching out to pet the baby’s nose. The little wyvern, unwilling to let go of her rose prize, nonetheless made a happy gurgling sound. The little wyvern snuffled at her hand, then made some sort of noise that, based-off the smiles on Mari’s and Claude’s faces, must have been happiness.

Lorenz stared, unable to find words. As he watched, Marianne accepted the baby wyvern into her arms. The little wyvern sneezed, and some rose petals fell upon his table.

“Lorenz?” Claude asked, carefully. Hilda waved a hand in Lorenz’ face, and their combined efforts finally roused him to say something.

“My apologies,” Lorenz said faintly as the baby wyvern nuzzled him, “but, Claude, Hilda, as much as I appreciate the… uniqueness, why a wyvern? If she gets into anything or, Goddess forbid, grows large enough to raid our farmland--”

“Not a problem,” Claude purred with a wink. “If you’ll be so kind as to bring our new friend, I’ll show you why.”

Lorenz glanced at the baby wyvern, which had clearly run rampant through his beloved garden. The garden which had been tended for generations of his family line. But then he saw the gentle smile on Marianne’s face and sighed. “As you wish.” The sincere, happy expressions from his three partners eased some of his reservations; the baby wyvern trying to eat his glove did not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A short flight upon Claude’s personal white wyvern, who nuzzled the little baby fondly before they all boarded, saw them to the nearest ranch in under an hour. At that time of day, the cows grazed upon the verdant fields of grass. As they walked up to the nearby fencing, the baby wyvern wiggled out of Marianne’s startled arms and flapped over the fence.

“Hold up,” Claude grasped Lorenz’ and Marianne’s hands to stop their initial rush, and smiled at their uncertain expressions, “she should be fine. Trust me, I made sure she’d be right at home in Gloucester territory.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lorenz narrowed his eyes at Claude, who just winked at him. Then, at Marianne’s gasp, he looked back to the fields.

The group of cows noticed the baby wyvern and began to moo, low and uneasy. However, the lil baby didn’t charge at them; instead, she slowed down and approached them carefully, making little burbling baby wyvern sounds. One of the cows sniffed her, and she burbled. Then the cows began to nuzzle her like a baby cow, and she was nothing but friendly in return. All this happened as Lorenz watched in mute amazement.

Marianne rushed to the fence and stared, her eyes wide. At first, Lorenz thought she was frightened. But then she spoke,“Oh… the cows… think she’s a strange little baby cow,” whispered with the awe of someone beholding an adorable baby animal.

Hilda casually looped an arm around Marianne’s waist, grinning at her triumphantly. “So, is she cute or what?”

“Well, she is pretty cute,” Mari admitted, watching the baby wyvern bouncing around the hooves of all the cows. “She’s so friendly, too… she was really raised to be ok around, um, around non-wyverns, wasn’t she?”

“Yup!” Claude put in with pardonable pride, “It wasn’t easy, of course, but I figured it was for the best.”

“It was pretty cute, watching her play with other animals,” Hilda added. “But she’s not quite as cute as you~”

Marianne blushed and laughed softly. “Hilda, please--”

“Nu-uh, you’re adorable. I came all the way here from hot, dusty Almyra just for you and Lorenz, you know, and I’m not gonna hold back on the compliments. Oh, and Claude came too, I guess,” she added as if in afterthought, to which Marianne giggled and Claude laughed.

“I guess I deserved that one,” Claude admitted as he leaned on the fence to Mari’s other side, sliding his arm through hers. “So, you like her? I know most people would prefer a puppy or a kitten, but she was just too cute to pass up. Plus, I know she’ll have a great home here.”

“Don’t forget to give her a name,” Hilda added. The double-whammy of Hilda and Claude winking in sync to either side of Marianne caused their blue-haired love to giggle.

Lorenz had too much dignity to lean on the fence, but he did stand beside Hilda and watch as the baby wyvern pranced around the cows. He had to admit, the little lizard was adorable in an energetic, scaley-puppy sort of way. “Well,” he began, “her name should befit her noble home with us, and her great heritage of --”

“She thinks she’s a cow,” Marianne whispered in awe, before she blushed. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“That’s so cute,” Hilda whispered back, wide-eyed.

“Does she think she’s a special flying cow, or just a normal cow?” Claude whispered, playfully.

“As I was saying,” Lorenz began again, not whispering yet not using his normal speaking volume, “her name should be a reflection of the joint relations between the Alliance and Almyra. Her name should befit…” he trailed off as he noticed Marianne’s hopeful expression. “Yes, my darling?”

“How about… Buttercup?” Mari shyly suggested. “Because she’s gentle, and sweet…”

“It’s also the name of a flower. You like flowers,” Hilda teased Lorenz with a wink, to which he huffed at the justice of it.

“Buttercup… for a wyvern? Is this because of the cow thing?” Claude frowned, but then he shrugged. “You know, why not? What do you think, dear?”

Lorenz sighed, but he couldn’t help a smile. Not when his loving partners, two of which he couldn’t see daily, enjoyed the suggestion. “Well, it is a cute name. Then yes, I agree. She shall be called Buttercup. We should get her a fitting collar, so that no one doubts her legitimacy.”

“Oh, with a bell on it,” Marianne put in, excited in her own soft way. “So, um, so she doesn’t startle anyone.”

“I think we could make that,” Hilda mused, a sparkle in her pink eyes. “A cute little bell for Buttercup… it’s perfect. Wanna get started on that back at the manor, Mari?”

Marianne giggled, “I would love that, Hilly~”

Claude laughed softly, “I’m glad you two like the gift so much. I knew you would.”

“Some would say it was a risky choice,” Lorenz mused. He halted, surprised, as Buttercup bounded back to them and leapt into his arms to nuzzle his face. “Oh-- hello there, I see you already recognize your better father.”

“Wow, I see how it is,” Claude mock-pouted. “I’ll just get you a wyvern carving next time.”

Marianne reached over, despite being cuddled casually by Hilda, to scritch Buttercup under her scaley chin. Lorenz adjusted his grip to hold the baby white wyvern more comfortably as she settled in his arms, making happy little noises. This, he sincerely decided, was definitely one of Claude and Hilda’s better visitation gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like my work, then please check out my personal/writing https://twitter.com/Squishy_Jerry !


End file.
